Code: Lyoko Shiroi yami no ken
by Ginsenshi
Summary: Forces of evil have appeared in France and its up to the Lyoko gang and Aelita to stop them. But Yumi Ishiyami knows a legend that may hold a clue to stopping the forces of evil. The gateway to the Inu-world is opened again but so is the gate to the Rurou
1. Chapter 1: Yumi’s dream of a old legends

Code: LYOKO  
Shiroi yami no ken  
Authors: Ginsenshi and Anubis Himura  
Editor: Anubis Himura  
Started on: 6/16/2004-Finished on:  
Home pages:   
E-mail:   
Rated: PG-13  
Genre(s): action, adventure, romance, and hentai  
  
A Ulrich/Yumi fic mostly

* * *

Summary: Forces of evil have appeared in France and its up to the Lyoko gang and Aelita to stop them. But Yumi Ishiyama knows a legend that may hold a clue to stopping the forces of evil. The gateway to the Inu-world is opened again but so is the gate to the Rurouni-world, and Hyrulian-World.

* * *

Code: LYOKO  
Sword of White Darkness

* * *

Note: Most of the story is reedited for another story mine called; Ken no shiroi yami a Takari fic.

* * *

The legend of Shiroi yami no ken

The year is 1545, The Warring States Era;  
  
Centuries ago in Japan a evil shogun came to power over Japan wielding a sword of great and yet terrible power that which killed many villagers and shoguns of good, That which will forever be called: Shiroi yami no ken or the sword of white darkness. Many warriors tried to defeat the shogun but all failed in this quest. Many years passed with the evil shogun killing villagers and other shoguns, until ten senshis of the remaining villages stood against him; wielding the Swords of white light and guarded by the  
Guardians of Edo. They defeat the evil Shogun.

* * *

Shimatta desu: Damn it  
  
Chapter 1: Yumi's dream of a old legend  
  
Yumi's house in Japan, Night time. Year:1995  
"Chichi-kun can you tell me a story?" a young Yumi asks her daddy. "Okay here's the legend of Ken no Shiroi Yami ore no Yumi-chan." Her father says.  
  
The year is 1545, the warring states era, centuries ago in Japan a evil shogun came to power over Japan wielding a sword of great and terrible power that witch killed many villagers and shoguns of good. That witch will forever be called: Ken no shiroi yami or the sword of White Darkness. Many warriors tried to defeat the shogun but all failed in this quest. Many years passed with the evil shogun killing villagers and other shoguns, until ten senshis of the remaining villages stood against him; wielding the Swords of white light and guarded by the Guardians of Edo. They defeat the evil Shogun. Well that the main legend, but not many know the truth of Ken no shiroi yami that is the Sword of White Darkness that it was made by two demons; Shiwata Goneraru and Douau Shintaru, the enemies of Keyoro Lin and the Guardians of Edo." Her father says, "Now go to sleep ore no tenshi." Her father says.

"Hai chichi-kun." The young Yumi says.

End dream  
  
Yumi's room-next day, Year: 1999. Time: 7:30  
  
"Yumi wake up dear, auhh." Mrs.Ishiyama sighs, "Wait, Oh Yumi, Ulrich's here." Mrs.Ishiyama says. Suddenly Yumi wakes, "Ulrich?!" Yumi says.  
  
"Hhheee, finally Yumi-chan aa gomen ne, oh I'm sorry, dear but your late for school." Mrs.Ishiyama says.  
  
"I'm late? AGAIN?!" Yumi asks.  
  
"Yes dear you are." Mrs.Ishiyama says.  
  
"My clock didn't go off why?" Yumi asks as she looks to the floor.  
  
"Shimatta desu, damn it, I broke it in my sleep again. Didn't I?" Yumi asks her mom. "Yes you did, dreaming of Ulrich again no doubt." Mrs.Ishiyama says. "Okaa-san (MOTHER)!" Yumi shouts. Mrs. Ishiyama leaves for the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen,  
  
"What hun?" Mrs.Ishiyama asks.  
  
"My clothes where are they?!" Yumi asks half-shouting.  
  
"The closet Yumi." Mrs.Ishiyama says as she readies Yumi's lunch, "Did you shower Yumi?" Mrs.Ishiyama asks.  
  
"GETTING IN NOW!" Yumi shouts as she undresses, "Whew my shoulder hurts." Yumi thinks.  
  
Mrs.Ishiyama knocks, "YUMI HURRY UP!" she shouts as Yumi is getting into the shower.  
  
"Hmm auhh it's so warm." Yumi thinks as she cleans her hair with shampoo and just stands in the water letting it run over her body.  
  
Mrs. Ishiyama knocks again, "Can I come in?" she asks.  
  
"Sure." Yumi says as his mom walks in, "You know Ulrich's waiting now hurry I need the bathroom too." Mrs. Ishiyama says.  
  
"Then get out, so I can dry off mom." Yumi says as Mrs. Ishiyama exits the room, "That girl takes to long, kinda think of it all girls do." Mrs. Ishiyama thinks as she enters the living room, "She'll be out in a moment." Mrs.Ishiyama says to Ulrich who's sitting on the couch, "Okay Mrs.Ishiyama." Ulrich says.


	2. Chapter 2: Ready yet?

**Chapter 2: Ready yet?**  
  
Later. Time: 7:40 A.M

Yumi enters the living room, "Ulrich hi sorry to keep you waiting but you know us girls need to be prettied up." Yumi says. "Not a problem Yumi." Ulrich says in a voice of awe as he looks at Yumi, who is wearing a nice white shirt with no sleeves. "Wow you look nice Yumi." Ulrich breathes slowly out. "Ulrich you okay?" Yumi asks. "Fine Yumi." Ulrich says. "Now stand still, so I can take pictures." Mrs.Ishiyami says as she takes 2 pictures one for Yumi and the other for Ulrich. "Here don't lose it." Mrs.Ishiyami says as she hands Yumi a nice looking camera. "I won't." Yumi says. "I mean it Yumi that was a gift from your father, don't lose it." Mrs.Ishiyami says. "Oh okay mom." Yumi says.  
  
Later at the High school gym's back parking lot

"Thanks mom." Yumi says to her mom who had just dropped them off. "Yeah thank you Mrs. Ishiyami." Ulrich says. "Your welcome you two, now behave Yumi, Ulrich." She commands. "Yes mom." Yumi says. They enter the gym, "Hi Yumi." Someone says, "You come here alone?" the person asks. "No Daisuke I'm here with Ulrich." Ulrich says. "Him? What's he have that I don't?" Daisuke asks. "Well he's nice and cute your just, well nice and annoying." Yumi says. "I am?" Daisuke asks, "Kayo-kun doesn't think that." Daisuke says. "Daisuke he's like you." Yumi says with a giggle. "Uhh." Is all Daisuke could say. Ulrich walks over, "Oh hi Daisuke." Ulrich says. Ulrich taps Yumi on the shoulder.  
  
"Yumi we're late for math class." Ulrich says. "Math class?" Yumi says. "Yes we're late so we'd better hurry." Ulrich says as he runs ahead of Yumi. They reach they're class as the bell rings. Luckily the teacher's back is turned so Ulrich and Yumi sneak in to their seats. "Good morning." The teacher says as he turns around. "Good morning Mr. Hikayo." The class says. "Is everyone here; Daisuke? Here! Takiya? Ulrich, Yumi? "Here!" The teacher continues calling out names, "Good everyone's here." Mr. Hikayo says. The class goes fine all the way through. Later after the 2nd class bell rings, "Okay sayonara class." Mr. Hikayo says with a wave. Yumi gets up and begins walking out of the class, "Hey Yumi wait." Says someone. "Yeah? Oh... Daisuke... hi what can I help you with?" Yumi asks. "Wanna go out on a date tomorrow?" Daisuke asks. "What? Uh... no thanks I have something to do tomorrow." Yumi says. "Oh? What?" Daisuke asks. "Daisuke has anyone ever tolled you, you need to mind your own business." Yumi says as she continues walking towards the door.  
  
"Yumi!" Shouts Ulrich. "Huh yeah Ulrich?" Yumi asks. "You wanna meet for lunch?" Ulrich asks. "Hmm? Sure Ulrich, sure I do." Yumi says.  
  
Lunch time

"Yumi over here!" shouts someone. "Ulrich? Nope just Daisuke." Yumi says as she continues looking for Ulrich. "YUMI!" someone else shouts. "There he is." Yumi says as she walks over to where Ulrich is sitting. "Hey Yumi." Ulrich says. "So what do you have to eat?" Ulrich asks trying to make small talk. "Um... teriyaki chicken and rice." Yumi says, "You?" Yumi asks. "Remen chicken." Ulrich says. "Trade?" Yumi asks. "Sure." Ulrich says. Yumi and Ulrich switch lunches, "Your mom's a good cook Yumi." Ulrich says. "You too." Ulrich says. "Though I made the chicken." Ulrich says. "You did? Well then you're a good cook then." Yumi says. "Thanks." Yumi says with a smile. "Uh... Yumi you wanna... go with me on a date on Saturday?" Ulrich asks. "Is he asking me out on a date?" Yumi asks herself. "Yumi?" Ulrich asks.  
  
"Hmm? Sure Ulrich, I'd love to." Yumi says. "Really?" Ulrich asks. "Ulrich I said, sure now if you want I can change my mind and go with uh...err... Daisuke." Yumi says with a happy smile. "Yes I'm going on a date with Ulrich." Yumi thinks. "Okay I'll pick you up at 8:00 then." Ulrich says. "Okay it's a date then." Ulrich says as they finish eating they're lunches. "Oh Ulrich call me please?" Yumi says. "Sure." Ulrich says.  
  
At Daisuke's table

"WHAT!?! Yumi and Uldo going on a date!?!" Daisuke whines. "You should have asked her Daisuke." A friend of his says. "I did, but she said, she had something to do." Daisuke says. "Yeah like go on a date with Ulro." Daisuke says in a whiney voice. "Oh come on there are other fish in the sea." His friend says. "Yeah but only one Yumi." Daisuke says, "Man I hate Ulrich." Daisuke says in a choked voice.  
  
Saturday- Yumi house

Yumi is pacing up and down, "When is he going to call me?" Yumi asks aloud. "Yumi please stop your pacing please dear." Her mother says. "Gomen ne Okaa- san I'm just worried he's not going to call." Yumi says. "Ore no kami, Yumi he's going to call you now stop pacing your acting like your father." Her mother says. The phone rings, "Is it him?" Yumi asks. "I don't know go answer and find out." Her mother says as she hands the phone to Yumi. "Thanks. Hello Ulrich?" Yumi asks. "Yup hi ya Yumi so why'd you want me to call?" Ulrich asks. "Just to talk." Yumi says. "Oh." Ulrich says. It is now quite on both ends as the two are thinking on what to talk about. "Ah I know, Hey Ulrich wanna go to Lyoko and see the others?" Yumi asks. "Is Jeremy even there?" Ulrich asks. "I think so." Yumi says. "Cool be right over just let me tell Od." Ulrich says as he puts down the phone to find Od, in the background, Yumi can hear Ulrich talking to Od, "Od I'm going to Yumi's and we're going to Lyoko okay?" Ulrich says. "Sure okay man?" Od says. "Okay." Ulrich says as he leaves and returns to pick up the phone again, "I'll be there in a moment." Ulrich says, "Just need to change." Ulrich says. "Okay bye." Yumi says as she hangs up the phone. "Now I need to change but what to wear?" Yumi asks herself. Yumi heads for the bathroom, showering quickly, she gets out and puts on light blue jeans and a white shirt,  
  
"Okay that's good now to wait for Ulrich." Yumi says as she heads for the couch. The doorbell rings and Mrs.Ishiyami gets it. There it the door is Ulrich, wearing jeans and a green shirt. "Ready?" Ulrich asks as he holds out his arm to Yumi, with a blush Yumi takes Ulrich's hand in her's. "Yup." Yumi says. With this Ulrich and Yumi head for Lyoko.  
  
The factory

"Transfer Ulrich... Transfer Yumi.... Scanner Ulrich... Scanner Yumi... Virtualization!!" the computer says.


	3. Chapter 3: New and old friends meet

Chapter 3: New and old friends meet  
  
Lyoko As Yumi and Ulrich land in Lyoko,  
  
"Crud mega-tanks." Ulrich says as he draws his katana. "Sankon Tetsou (Iron-revere! Soul-stealer!), Souryusen, wind tunnel, Hiraikotsu, Fox fire!" people shout. "Inuyasha?" Yumi asks. As the smoke clears, "Konnichi wa Ishiyami-chan." A red haired person says.  
  
"W-Who are you?" Yumi asks. "Oh I'm Himura, Kenshin Himura that I am." He says. "Himura Kenshin, your Hitokari Battousai the legendary swordsman of the Meiji era." Yumi says. "What about me Ishiyami?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Inuyasha-kun?" Yumi asks. "Inuyasha where are we?" someone else asks. "A place called; Lyoko. Miroku, Sango, Shippo." Kagome says. "Kagome-chan!" Yumi says. "Yumi-chan konnichi wa ja." Kagome says.  
  
"Kagome-chan konnichi wa ja!" Yumi says. "So we meet again Ginsenshi-san." Kenshin says. "Himura. How are Kaoru and Kenji, and Kyori?" Inuyasha asks. "Fine. How are Kagome, Kouji and Yuki?" Kenshin asks.  
  
"Kagome here, Kouji and Yumi at home." Inuyasha says. "Kenshin-sama ka." Kagome asks as she hugs Kenshin. "Hey!! He's not your lord!" Inuyasha shouts. "I meant it as 'sir' Inuyasha." Kagome says.  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha says. "So you all know each other?" Yumi asks. "Yes many years ago I met Ginsenshi in Hyrlue, along with Starwind." Kenshin says. "What wait Starwind isn't here?" Inuyasha asks. "Hikariru chaos (Chaos light)!" someone shouts. Out of the smoke comes a familiar green clothed Hylian elf, "Konnichi wa Ginsenshi, Himura." Link says. "Starwind, konnichi wa." Inuyasha and Kenshin says.  
  
"Hmm, so you're here it not a party with you Link." Inuyasha says with smuge smile. "Hmm. After that fight with Naraku and him removing my left hand I'm going to kill him." Link says. [That happened in Changing Feelings find it mediaminer.org under Inuyasha Shioroikiba Ginsenshi in the search] "You kill him noway I have avenge Kikyo." Inuyasha says, "Crud I shouldn't have said that." Inuyasha says. "Inuyasha, Osuwari!" Kagome shouts as Inuyasha does a face plan in the ground.  
  
"What the--?" Link asks. "Have you forgiven? Kagome holds my spirit in this damn necklace?!" Inuyasha shouts. "Hehehehe, I guess I have Inuyasha." Link laughs. "So Link how'd you get here?" Yumi asks. "One of Ganondorf's timewarp I guess." Link says to Yumi. "Ganondoor?" Ulrich asks. "Iie, Ganondorf-sama." Kagome says. "Aa,oh, Ganondorf-sama." Yumi says. Ulrich is just standing there looks confused, "Japanese again jeez." Ulrich thinks, "I need try Japanese lession." Ulrich says.  
  
"Ulrich-san daijubu ka." Kenshin asks. "Huh, um I have no idea what you said." Ulrich says.  
  
"Aa Gomen ne, err I meant to ask; are you okay your just staring at Yumi- san." Kenshin says. "Desu Yumi-san ga koibito ka- Is Yumi your Sweetheart/lover?" Kenshin asks. "Huh!?! NO Kenshin!" Ulrich says. Yumi turns,  
  
"Ulirch you okay?" Yumi asks. Ulrich blushes, "Fine Yumi." Ulrich says. "What were you thinking about so hard?" Yumi asks. Ulrich shook his head nervously. "Nothing, just thinking..." Ulrich said, hoping she didn't go any farther. He didn't, pointing up to the sky.  
  
"Well like I was trying to say I think a storm's coming so we better find a better get back to the factory." Ulrich says as he looks up and see a mass of gray and black clouds overhead, all threatening to pour at anytime.  
  
"Xana? Maybe?" Inuyasha asks. "Xana?" Kenshin and everyone else asks. "Later." Ulrich says. "Lyoko over-ride code Ulrich, code: Spirit." Ulrich says.  
  
"Lyoko code Ulrich code taken, Lyoko de-virtualized." The computer says. 


	4. Chapter 4: Friends meet again

This chapter is a little hentai Chapter 4: Friends meet again The RealWorld in the factory "Whew, safe." Ulrich says as he, Inuyasha, Kenshin, Miroku, Shippo and Link get out of the same pod. As do Yumi, Kagome, and Sango. "Hey who tail is that?" Ulrich asks. "Oops sorry mine." Shippo says. "Okay on 3 everyone off." Miroku says. "Miroku that's not gotten work." Inuyasha says. "Quite!" Miroku says. "Hey who is that on my crotch?" Inuyasha asks. "Uh.. sorry mine Inuyasha, I thought you were one of the girls." Miroku stammers. "Well I'm not you hentai baka!" Inuyasha shouts. They all eave the factory after getting off of the pods.  
  
The school- Jeremy's room "What there here?!" Jeremy shouts. "Jeremy keep it down or Jim well here you." Ulrich says. "Two guys with 2 katanas and magical sword, where you gonna hind 'em?" Jeremy asks. "The factory." Ulrich says. "Oh." Jeremy says. Someone breaks down the door, "What the--?!" Ulrich says, "Inuyasha!?!" Ulrich asks.  
  
"I'm hunry." Inuyasha says, "Where the firdge?" Inuyasha asks. "Same place by my desk." Jeremy says. Aelita enters, "Jeremy?" Aelita asks. "Yes?" Jeremy asks back. "I thought I heard Inuyasha break the door." Aelita says. "You did." Jeremy says. "Aelita hello!" Kagome says. "Kagome hello!" Aelita says. "So is Inuyasha still a insensitive jerk?" Aelita asks. "Yup sure is." Kagome says. "I .... I AM .... I AM NOT!" Inuyasha shouts with a mouth full of food. Inuyasha starts choking;  
  
"Inuyasha how many do I have to tell chew and sallow befote talking! Saa osuwari!" Kagome says. Inuyasha hits the ground, "Okay I chew from now on!" Inuyasha shouts. "Heeeehhhhh." Link laughs as he walks in. "You think that funny elf boy?!" Inuyasha shouts as hits Link upside the head. "STOPPING HITTING MY LINK!!!" someone shouts.  
  
"Please don't let it be..." Inuyasha thinks. Ruto storms in, "NO! It is... Ruto, RUN FOR IT!" Inuyasha shouts. Kagome grabs Inuyasha's shirt, "Holded it Inuyasha, we're gonna go say 'hi' okay?" Kagome says. "Do I have to?, the last I said hi to Ruto, she almost killed me for calling her a babe." Inuyasha says.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kagome asks. "Ruto konnichi wa." Kenshin says. "Kenshin- sama." Ruto says. "Hi Ruto huny." Link says, "How is she here?" Link asks himself. "Ruto how'd you get here?" Link asks. "Same as you Link." Ruto says. Link sighs, "Ganondorf!" Link shouts.  
  
"Heehehehehe so, Starwind is here to hmmmmmheheheheh ah. 10 bird with one stone hehehheheheh." Laughs Naraku, "Ganondorf your friends are here to." Naraku says. "Himura is here to?" asks someone. "Yes,yes Shishio he here too." Naraku says. "Hmm, very good, very good indeed." Shishio says. 


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped in Lyoko!

Chapter 5: Trapped in Lyoko!  
  
Meanwhile in the Jeremy's room, "Ahhh!" Everyone shouts as they fall in darkness. In Lyoko as everyone awakes, "Where are we?" Jeremy asks. Everyone gets up, "Lyoko I think Jeremy." Aelita says. "How we get here?" Yumi asks. "XANA!" Ulrich and Inuyasha shouts. "Guys why are we in human form." Od says. "WHAT?!" Ulrich shouts. "If we're human we're gonna die." Kagome says. "And how are going defsene are self?" Yumi asks. "We have to get out of here." Jeremy says. "That not very nice now is it Jeremy?" asks as voice. "XANA!?!" Jeremy asks. "Yes Jeremy it 'so nice' to meet you." Xana says. 


	6. chapter 6: Plan of escape

Chapter 6: Plan of escape  
  
Naraku's hideout [once Xana's hideout]  
  
"So Shishio who is it you want revenge on?" Ganondorf asks. "Himura." Shishio says simple. "Hmm, I see." Ganondorf hisses. "Ganonodorf, Shishio to me." Naraku says. "Naraku we don't saveor you we are parnter." Ganonodorf roars. "Hmm, if is wasn't for you still be in the Shadow Realm." Naraku says. "Hmm. Of course. Naraku." Ganondorf says. "Whatever." Naraku says.  
  
Meanwhile back in Lyoko, "Heehehehehehehehe, AHHH." Came a laugh and yell. "Xana?!" Jeremy asks. "Jeremy calm down its just Miroku touching Sango again." Aelita says. Sango slaps Miroku in the face for the 10001th time that day, "Can get any worse." Miroku says. "How about I use hiraikotsu on you?" Sango asks. "Uh ... no thank you Sango." Miroku says. "Fine." Sango says. "Uh Miroku, Sango can you please stop fighting long enough to help us." Ulrich says. "What? NO!" Both yell. "Okay then." Od says. "So how are going to escape this plan? Ulrich asks. "The only way I can think of is if someone from the outside where to enter the factory and de-virtualize us." Jeremy says. "Yeah but who?" Kagome asks. "No one at school or there find out about Lyoko." Jeremy says. "What about Goku?" Inuyasha asks. "Yes maybe but how to get him here?" Link asks. "The instant transmission." Kagome says. "Yeah but who know instant transmission?" Miroku asks. "None of us." Sango says. "Well that's an idea out the window." Shippo says.  
  
"So uh we're stock here then?" Shippo asks. "Afraid so Shippo." Kagome says as she sits down. "Hmm." Inuyasha sighs. "We have to get out of here." Sango says. "We were virtualize we can't from within Lyoko." Jeremy says. "Maybe a over ride code."Ulrich says. "We need to get into a tower that so .... A TOWER THAT'S IT!" Jeremy says. "What is?" Od asks. "A tower if we hack one we can escape." Jeremy says. "Okay we have a plan now, but how to carry it out?" Ulrich asks. "Aelita can you still enter at will?" Jeremy asks. "Yes I can Jeremy." Aelita says. "Good." Jeremy says.  
  
A tower in ice reage "There tower Jeremy." Aelita says as she enters the tower. "Name?" the computer asks. "Aelita." She says. "Code?" the computer asks. "Lyoko." Aelita says. "What is it you wish to do Aelita?" The computer asks. "Open escape paths." Aelita says. "Escape paths?" the computer asks. "Yes." Aelita says. "Escape paths open Aelita." The computer says. Aelita exits the tower, "Done." Aelita says. "Suzushii, cool, you're the best Aelita." Jeremy says. "Thank you Jeremy." Aelita says. "You're welcome Aelita." Jeremy says. "System powing down, all users logging out." The computer says.  
  
Later in RealWorld  
  
Sighs come from everyone as they get up. "Auhh." Sighs Yumi.  
  
"Damn that Xana!" Inuyasha shouts as he slaps his fist against a wall. "Aaaauuhhh." Kagome sighs as she just hugs Inuyasha as so to calm him. With her head against his shoulder she asks, "So, you better now?"  
  
"Daijobu Kagome (I'm fine Kagome)." Inuyasha replies.  
  
"Good Inuyasha." Kagome says.  
  
"Hmmm ehehehehehahahah." Link laughs aloud a bit.  
  
"Stop laughing elf boy!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
"Now, now don't fight you two." Kenshin says. "Try and stop us samurai boy!" Inuyasha shouts. "Fine then. Ryutsuisen!" Kenshin shouts as he jumps up into the air but hit his on the ceiling. "Auhhh." Kenshin grown on the ground with star over his head anime like style. His eyes like . "Auhhh." Inuyasha sighs. "Are you finish fighting now?" Jeremy asks. "Listen up kid I had it up to here with your mouth so shut it!" Inuyhasha says holding up to Jeremy's neck. "Err, you shut it!" Jeremy says suddenly getting braver. "Jeremy?" Aelita gasps in surprise. "Uh-uh sorry Inuyasha." Jeremy stammers out. "No kid, your braver that show you kind about your yu-jyo 'friendship' with Aelita-chan." Inuyasha says. "Er yes I do." Jeremy says. "So Ruto where did you meet Link?" Yumi asks. "Link, well he saved my from lord Jo-bobo." Ruto says. "Love at first sice then?" Yumi asks. "Well... no at first I was rude to him... but in time we gron to love eachother." Ruto says. "Speak for yourself Ruto." Link thinks. "Link hun you?" Ruto asks. "What oh a fine Ruto." Link says. "Enough with the talking we to go stop Naraku and Xana." Inuyhasha says. 


	7. Chapter 7: Xana’s evil plan of revenge!

Chapter 7: Xana's evil plan of revenge! "We will Inuyasha." Kagome says. "And get us home." Link says. "Well you shut it about getting you home, you're not the one fighting a demon." Inuyasha says. "Oh yeah I fighting demon everyday in my land!" Link shouts. "Yeah right." Inuyasha says. "I do fight demons!" Link shouts. "Yeah like who?" Inuyasha asks. "Ganondorf's monsters." Link says. "And that fish girl." Inuyasha thinks, "Whatever." Inuyasha says as he sits down on the floor. "Are we done with that fight now Inuyasha?" Kagome asks. "Yeah." Inuyasha says.  
  
Somewhere in Lyoko, "Auhhh Xana hmm, ahahaha." Naraku laughs somewhat mumbling. "Yes my ...ugh... master?" Xana asks. "Have you destroy those kids?" Naraku asks. "Hmm... no master Naraku I haven't." Xana replies. "You will kill them or it you I'll kill next." Naraku says as he gets up and walks to the window to stare out it, "You'd better have Xana." Naraku says. "Hehehehehe." Ganondorf laughs as Xana exits Naraku's chambers. "Shut it, GANONDORF!" Xana shouts. "Well sorry Xana, but it funny watching you get yelled it." Ganondorf says with another laugh. "I said; Shut bastard!" Xana shouts. "Whatever." Ganondorf says as he walks away weaving back at Xana. "GRRRR! Sono yarou Ganonodorf ke (That bastard Ganondorf!)!" Xana shouts as he slaps his first into a wall. Shishio enters Xana's room, "Having trouble are you Xana?" Shishio asks. "Wanna do you think?" Xana asks coldly. "It seems Naraku believe he rules over us like we're his dogs or something!?!" Shishio shouts, "Of course he does you acted like his 'dog' obeying his commands." Shishio says. "I... I don't I?" Xana asks. "Dah." Shishio just says simply.  
  
Back with the Lyoko gumi, Inu-gumi, Kenshin, Link and Ruto, "Hey Aelita when'd the others go?" Jeremy asks from the super computer desk. "Home I think." Aelita answer. "Oh so can we talk then why they're no one else here please?" Jeremy asks. "Sure Jeremy what is it?" Aelita asks. "Well... Aelita, I lov... e.... you...u?" Jeremy does finish, as Aelita faint in the chair next to his, "AELITA!!!" Jeremy shouts. "Warning, warning, warning Lyoko style overload!!" the factory computer says. "Oh crud not now!" Jeremy shouts as he looks at Aelita's lifeless body in the chair. "Jem.... Jeremy." Aelita moans from the chair to Jeremy's. "Shimatta desu (Damn it) has to be Xana again." Jeremy says.  
  
With Xana and Shishio, "Haeheheheheh, so you might have got Aelita for now, but that boy Jeremy with stop it nothing to save her." Shishio says. "I plan on that Shishio." Xana says. "You, plan? Hahaha." Shishio laughs. Ganondorf enters, "What so funny you two?" Ganondorf asks. "Hhmm, very good. Now to get that miko and kill Inuyasha." Naraku says. 


	8. Chapter 8: Aelita’s virus

Chapter 8: Aelita's virus  
  
"Shimatta sono Xana ke (Damn that Xana!)" Jeremy curses.  
  
The others enter,

"Is she okay Jeremy?" Ulrich and Yumi ask. "It's Xana's virus, it taken hold." Jeremy says sadly. "Xana's what?" Inuyasha asks. "A virus that placed in Aelita before Jeremy materialized her." Yumi says. "Like a curse?" Inuyasha asks. "Right." Ulrich says.  
  
Naraku's chambers,

"Soon, I will have Inuyasha dead and Shiroi yami no ken in hand, hahahaha." Naraku laughs. "You only want Shiroi yami no ken Master Naraku?" asks a boy that is named; Kohaku. "I want Shiroi yami no ken because with it I can destroy Inuyasha; Kohaku." Naraku says. "I see my master." Kohaku says. "Tsubaki!" Naraku says. "Yes master Naraku?" asks a silver haired yami miko.  
  
"I want you to curse the women in the group Kagome, Yumi, Ruto, and Kaoru." Naraku says. [Tsubaki appears in; Curse of the 50-year old dark Priestess]  
  
"Yes master, but who is Kaoru?" Tsubaki asks. "Ah Kaoru..." Shishio hisses. "Yes, kill them, kill them all!" Naraku orders. "Yes master Naraku." Tsubaki says as her demon sneak takes her away so that she may go destroy Inuyasha.  
  
The school-lady's locker room,

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts as she getting out of the lady's locker room bath. "What?!" Inuyasha asks as he looks at Kagome's naked body. "Get out!!!" Kagome orders. "Nope." Inuyasha says as he still looking at Kagome's nuked body. "I'll say the 'S' word." Kagome teases. "Going." Inuyasha says as he runs out of the locker room. Outside, "Inuyasha-san, what was that yell about, Kagome-chan?" Kenshin asks. "Yup." Inuyasha says as he sits down. "Oh you walk 'in' on her 'again' then?" Kenshin asks. "Kind of." Inuyasha says kind of slyly. "I see, Inuyasha-kun." Kenshin says. "Yeah right." Inuyasha says.  
  
Somewhere in the park with Tsubaki wandering,

"Hmm, Master Naraku want this Shiroi yami no ken thing? Hmm, it most hold great power if he want it so badly." Tsubaki says to herself. "Tsubaki, don't betray me again" Tsubaki hears Naraku's voice says. "Of course Master Naraku." Tsubaki says to the wind.  
  
Else at the school, Miroku is doing his usual questioning to every young girl in the school, even asking Sissy, "Young miss will you bear my child?" Miroku asks. "Why? Daddy!!!" Sissy shouts as she run off. Miroku just stand blinking, "Houshi-sama what did Kagome tell you about asking girls of her time that question?" Sango asks. "Not to Sango-chan." Miroku replies.  
  
The factory,

"Jeremy?" Aelita asks in a weak voice as she gets up a little. "AELITA!?!" Jeremy shouts as he runs to Aelita's side, "you okay?" Jeremy asks. "Auhh, fine Jeremy." Aelita says as she gets out of the chair that she had fainted in. "Thank Kami." Jeremy says as he hugs Aelita. "Jeremy, I'm fine now really I am." Aelita says. "Sure?" Jeremy asks. "Yes, I'm fine Jeremy." Aelita says. "Now Aelita destroy Jeremy!" Shouts Xana's voice. "NO! I won't kill him Xana!" Aelita shouts.


	9. Chapter 9: Kill him Aelita! Betrayal Xan...

Redo of chapter 9  
  
Chapter 9: Kill him Aelita!!! Betrayal Xana?! The dark curse  
  
"I said, I wouldn't him Xana! I won't kill Jeremy!!!!!!!!!!!" Aelita shouts.  
  
"You will him or I'll kill them." Xana treasons. "You wouldn't?!!!" Aelita says. "Try me." Xana says. "No one diverse this Xana, no one!" Aelita shouts. "You think I kind? I do as my Master commands and nothing more." Xana says. "Your nothing but his dog now." Aelita says. "You think? No I want Shiroi yami no ken just as bad to kill my Master." Xana says. "Betrayal Xana?" Naraku's voice asks. "NO!!! Never Master Naraku!!!" Xana stammers. "Hehehahaha, hmm, yeah right. Like Tsubaki, yourself want the great power to destroy your emeries Xana!" Naraku shouts. "I would never betray you Master Naraku." Xana says. "Liar!" Naraku shouts. Xana laughs, "Hahaha Hahaha, Hahaha hmm your right Master!" Xana laughs again. "So you do betray me Xana?" Naraku asks. "I do Master Naraku." Xana says, "Now Aelita kill Jeremy!" Xana shouts. "I won't kill him Xana!" Aelita shouts. "You will kill him Aelita, you will kill him!" Xana shouts. "Xana calm yourself." Naraku says.  
  
"What? I don't work for you anymore Naraku, so stay out of this!" Xana shouts. "Very will then Xana, and only some advice Shiroi yami no ken, can and will give you the power to control minds." Naraku hisses. "Now Tsubaki curse them!" Naraku shouts in his mind. "Yes Master Naraku." Tsubaki says back as she says a few words in Japanese, The curse translations,  
  
"...Odaigte, Odaigte, Odaigte, ODAIGTE...!!!!!!!!! Of the dark and darker and darkness, Fall under my spell ladies, Fall away from your man, your true loves and Servor me as you do them." Tsubaki chanes. Suddenly the girls go white as if under a spell, Aelita faints 'again'. "AELITA!" Jeremy shouts. "Jeremy...auhh Jeremy..." Aelita says with her last breath. "AAAEELLLLIIIITTTTAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeremy shouts.  
  
Meanwhile in boys' dorn everyone are watching movies like 'Scream' and other horrer moives, "No don't go in there." Says a character in a moive a earth-shattering scream is heard "AHHH!" the character screams.  
  
All of the guy look down at their girlfriends or wibes as the case may be and kiss them, but as the kisses end something befalls the girls in the room as it did Aelita, Tsubaki's take hold of them all, the guys hear in the air a cold voice chaning,  
  
"...Odaigte, Odaigte, Odaigte, ODAIGTE...!!!!!!!!! Of the dark and darker and darkness, Fall under my spell ladies, Fall away from your man, your true loves and Servor me as you do them."  
  
"KKAAGGOOMMEE!!!!! YYUUMMIIIII!!!!!! RRUUTTOO!!!!!!! KKAAOORRUUU!!!!!!!" Inuyasha, Ulrich, Link and Kenshin shouts. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the guys shouts, "XANA!!!" Inuyasha, Link and Kenshin shouts it the same time, "No.... NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all shouts again into the air, as the shouts ehco in the night. 


	10. Chapter 10: The curse of the dark Priest...

Chapter 10: The curse of the dark Priestess: Tsubaki, and Sword of another legend  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!!" Tsubaki shouts half-asking.

"It the guys Tsubaki." Naraku says, "you can feel they're anger, right?" Naraku says.

"Yes I do, but it odd somehow." Tsubaki says.

"How so?" Naraku asks.

"It is ... not human anger, but of a hanyou or youkai." Tsubaki says. "What?!!! No is can't be????!! Hikari shiroi no ken!" Naraku says.

"What is Hikari shiroi no ken Master Naraku?" Tsubaki asks. "Sword of white light, Tsubaki. It like Tetsusaiga and Kiseiga ken." Naraku says.  
  
The year is 1545, The Warring States Era;  
  
Centuries ago in Japan when the evil shogun came to power over Japan wielding the sword of great and yet terrible power that which killed many villagers and shoguns of good, That would which forever be called: Shiroi yami no ken, the sword of white darkness. Many warriors did try to defeat the shogun but all failed in this quest. Many years passed with the evil shogun killing villagers and other shoguns, until ten senshis of the remaining villages stood against him; wielding the Swords of white light and guarded by the Guardians of Edo. They defeat the evil Shogun.  
  
Tsubaki looks at Naraku, "So this hikari shiroi no ken is as powerful as shiroi yami no ken Master Naraku?" Tsubaki asks.  
  
"Yes it is, and with shiroi yami no ken I can destroy Inuyasha and his friends." Naraku says, "but I have feeling that your curse with fail as it did against Kagome; Tsubaki." Naraku says, "the anti-virus will take hold and my plams and yours will be destroy!" Naraku shouts.  
  
"Maybe and may not." Tsubaki says.  
  
"How is that Tsubaki?" Naraku asks. "Unlike before I have cursed Kagome before I was over conved." Tsubaki says. "You aren't now Tsubaki?" Naraku asks. "Not at all." Tsubaki says. "Good, very good, Tsubaki. NOW GO KILL THEM!" Naraku shouts. "Yes Master Naraku." Tsubaki says as she vanishes in a cold fog.  
  
In Jeremy's room, "NO!!!!! Please Aelita don't hurt me please, AELITA!!!!!!!!!" Jeremy shouts as the now cursed Aelita attack Jeremy stabing him in the chest. "Auhhh, A-Aelita please.... Aaauuuhhh! Aelita...." Jeremy glows, "Aelita, AELITA!" Jeremy shouts from on the floor of his dorm room. Suddenly the door are broken down,  
  
"Jeremy? You okay?" There at the doorway are Inuyasha, Link, Ulrich, and Kenshin each in the fighting stances ready to fight, "Inuyasha, Link, Ulrich, and Kenshin?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"Yeah hi ya, So... your giving girl troubles to I see." Inuyasha and Ulrich both says.  
  
"Errr....grrr" Inuyasha growls, "I smell dark magic."  
  
Suddenly the windows are broken down, "Ho, ho, ho! Came a evil laugh of a lady like voice.  
  
"Hmm? TSUBAKI YOU AGAIN!!?!!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
"Yes, it is me hehehehehahahah, ahhh hmm." Tsubaki laughs.  
  
"What have you done to them?" Ulrich asks.  
  
"Me? No, you, you did this I only 'open' their hearts to the truth." Tsubaki says. "Truth nothing!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
"Ooh but Inuyasha, in away it is true you love Kagome and Kikyou." Tsubaki says, "That something you will always bear Inuyasha."  
  
"Hmm... I know that, and so does Kagome, but I love Kagome now and forever." Inuyasha says.  
  
"You fool, you fool, you can't love two woman, only one is thy true love Inuyasha." Tsubaki says. "Doryusen!" Kenshin shouts as he slashes the ground with god-like strength. Whatever 'was' on the ground is now missonal heading for Tsubaki. "What Hitokiri Battousai?" Tsubaki asks as she looks at Kenshin who's in Battousai form ready to strike her again if needed. "Hmm, a Battousai? Hmm, how odd I though Battousai where mirrly a legend, but I see now you are as ready as the Sacred Jewel itself." Tsubaki says. "Hmm, thanks." Kenshin says. "Whatever." Tsubaki says as she tries to hit Kenshin, but misses, "Shimatta baka (damn fool)." Tsubaki says.  
  
[Inuyasha's, Kenshin's, and Link's theme songs play]  
  
Inuyasha and others get hit to the ground and hit with ki beasts by Tsubaki. "Aku wa horobu (evil will always perish)." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Evil? Perish? No it wouldn't." Tsubaki says.  
  
"Hai it will." Inuyasha says, "Kono wa zettai ni makenai! Tsubaki! (This time, I'm not losing! Tsubaki!)" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
"Zettai ni makenai! Tsubaki! (I'm not going to lose! [Or really] We're not going to lose! Tsubaki!)" Kenshin shouts at that miko.  
  
"Ore ni makasere sono Kenshin-kun (Leave this to me Kenshin)" Inuyasha says, "Sono made da! Tsubaki! (This is as far as you go! Tsubaki!" Inuyasha shouts as he draws Tetsusaiga, "Now let's dance witch!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
"Very well then Inuyasha. Hmm, now go my demons destroy Inuyasha!" Tsubaki shouts. "INUYASHA!" Everyone shouts. "Please save Aelita." Jeremy begs of Inuyasha.  
  
"No worries there kid." Inuyasha says as he charges at Tsubaki. "Hmm, little fool, I will destroy you no matter how much power you hold." Tsubaki says. "YEAH RIGHT!" Inuyasha shouts as he throws Tetsusaiga it Tsubaki, "Bakuryuuha (Backlash Wave)!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
"What?! Tetesusaiga's Ultimate Technique bakuryuuha (Backlash Wave)!?!" Tsubaki says, "But it is impossible, I'm defeated, no, no, NOOOO!!! Curse you, curse you Inuyasha, curse you ALL!!!" shouts a now aged Tsubaki.  
  
"Hmm, no power aww oh well." Inuyasha says.  
  
Tsubaki's body fades in smoke, all that is left are her robs.  
  
"Now, Tsubaki gone, the curse should be broke." Miroku says.  
  
"Should, but didn't monk." Naraku says.  
  
"Why didn't kill Tsubaki broke the curse?!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
"Fool, I wouldn't let Tsubaki chasd a curse that is broke if she dies." Naraku says.  
  
"So we have to kill huh?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Right." Naraku says as he vanishes.

Okay the next is the final chpater maybe,

Chapter 11: Apart of us, broke the Dark Curse guys, Final showdown with the youkai who started it all


End file.
